Refillable beverage containers, such as commuter coffee mugs, for example, typically include a removable lid that includes a fluid aperture or drink hole, and a consumer typically fills the interior of the container (e.g., an insulated container) with a beverage (e.g., coffee) when the lid is removed. To drink the beverage, the consumer typically tips the container to allow the beverage to pass through the drink hole, and the consumer sips the beverage as the beverage exits the drink hole. Because the beverage may be very hot, it is desired to prevent the beverage from spilling out of the drink hole if the container is accidentally tipped. Accordingly, refillable beverage containers can include a selective locking device on the lid that allows fluid to pass through the drink hole only when the locking device is in a desired position. A typical locking mechanism includes a lever or button that is displaced by the consumer prior to (or while) sipping the beverage. However, if such a refillable beverage container is carried in a bag with other items, contact between the items within the bag and the lever or button may accidentally disengage the locking mechanism and cause the beverage to pass through the fluid aperture and onto the items in the bag. Moreover, typical refillable beverage containers have a drinking area adjacent to or surrounding the drink hole that can become dirty with contact from the debris within the bag.
When a hot fluid is placed into the container and the locking mechanism is closed, vapor pressure can build up within the container. When the container is opened, this vapor build up forcefully exits the drink hole due to the internal-external pressure differential. As a result, a consumer can be injured by the exiting hot vapor. To solve this problem, some containers include vent holes to equalize the vapor pressure. However, current containers have vent holes that are always open, which can cause spillage out of the vent hole, or vent holes that are opened simultaneously with the drink hole when the lock is released, which may allow the vapor pressure to vent out of both the vent hole and the drink hole at the same time, again potentially putting the consumer at risk of injury.